


When Fate Intervened

by Snaperipper



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaperipper/pseuds/Snaperipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the second blood war is upon us and certain truths are revealed. It is too late for Hermione and her lost loves, or is it? When fate intervenes and tries to right the wrongs of the past, will the same mistakes be made or will they finally get it right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been rattling around in my head for a while, almost as long as Bound To You. I really hope that you all enjoy it!

When Fate Intervened

The Sounds of the battle were crashing around them as they made their way to the Whomping Willow and the secret tunnel to the shrieking shack. Every minute seemed like ten as they slowly and quietly climbed through the tunnel outside of the room where Voldemort and Headmaster Snape were meeting. Barely daring to breathe they listened to the conversation beyond the passage that they were hidden in.

“All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here,” said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, “wondering, wondering why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner… and I think I have the answer.”

Snape did not speak.

“Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen.”

“My Lord---“

“The Elder Wand cannot server me properly, Severus because I am not its true master. The Elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine.”

“My Lord!” Snape protested, raising his wand.

“It cannot be any other way, “said Voldemort. “I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last.”

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand, It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think that he had been reprieved: But then Voldemort’s intention became clear. The snake’s cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.  
“Kill”

There was a terrible scream. They saw Snape’s face losing the little color it had left: it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake’s fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

“I regret it,” said Voldemort coldly and he and the snake apparated away.

“Harry!” breathed Hermione behind him, but he had already pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view. It lifted an inch in the air and drifted sideways silently. As quietly as he could he pulled himself into the room.

She watched as Harry walked over to Snape who was trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck, his eyes widening as he spotted Harry and he tried to speak. Harry bent over him and Snape seized the front of his robes and he pulled him close.

A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape’s throat.  
“Take…..it……Take…..it”

Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and Harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do-----

A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hands by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was filled to the brim and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry’s robes slackened.

“Look….at….me…” he whispered

Harry’s beautiful green eyes met the black of Snape’s but after a second something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor and Snape moved no more. 

With an inarticulate cry Hermione moved forward pushing Harry aside to try and staunch the flow of blood on the side of Snape’s neck while desperately searching her bag with one hand. She proceeded to pull vials of dittany and blood replenishing potion that she had nicked from the potion’s classroom on their way out of the castle and started treating the wounds of their former potion’s professor.

“Mione, what are you doing?” questioned Ron as he and Harry looked on. Why are you trying to save that greasy git?”

“Because he is a human being Ronald” she exclaimed quietly as she continued to work. Ron tried to pull her back when she went to lay Snape down and called to Harry to begin CPR on him. She rounded on him as she realized that neither one of them were going to help her.

“Harry, take the memories that Professor Snape gave to you and find a Pensieve. There has to be something important in them if he was so desperate for you to see them.”  
Hermione stated as she was trying to keep track of the count of chest compressions that she had done. When Ron tried to stop her from giving breaths to the professor she yelled at him and told him to take Harry and get going, the snake still needed to be killed.

“Please professor, don’t give up yet. As she gave another breath and checked his pulse she gave a startled shout. The professor’s eyes had opened and he stared at her just as surprised. What had surprised her most though were the images that assaulted her as they looked into each other’s eyes.

She saw the two of them together along with another, the bond between the three of them almost visible. They were holding onto each other, lying in bed together reading and relaxing. Loving touches and kisses. Wild images of love making and the gentle touch of hands against her waist, obviously swelling with their children, Children that looked like the three of them, a black haired and golden eyed baby and a sandy haired baby with green eyes. Days romping on the beach and nights rocking babes and reading stories. The melody of a beautiful song woven through the time, more days loving and more children running around the house and the three of them growing old together.

“Mi” whispered Snape as he gripped her hand tightly.

“Sev” Hermione whispered with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. 

“And Mus” they whispered together.

Severus looked into her eyes and saw everything that he had ever wanted and wished to share with both her and Remus but he knew that his time was limited. Reading the truth in his eyes and listening to his labored breathing she knew that she couldn’t save him.

“Mi, find him, make those visions come true and let him know that I would have loved both of you forever if I could have.”

“Sev, please don’t leave me, don’t leave us….Those babies are ours, that future is ours..please” she whispered against his lips, her forehead resting lightly against his.

His breath caught once more and there it stopped. Her tears continued to fall against his cheeks as she touched his face and gently closed his eyes.

Standing up she stared down at one of the men that had been made for her, that she had never gotten the chance to truly know and she straightened his body out so that he no longer resembled a broken doll, she syphoned the blood from around him with her wand and with a flick of her wrist wrapped him tightly in his cloak. Leaning over him one last time she kissed his still warm lips and then turned and walked away. 

She realized she was needed for the fighting but knew that she had to find Remus as well. She accepted that he was with Tonks and that they loved each other deeply, but she also knew that she had to protect him. She had lost Severus without being able to know him or love him, and even if she only had his friendship, she would keep Remus safe.

The world outside of the shack was eerily quiet as she walked back to the castle. There were fires smoldering around the ruins of the greenhouses, great pieces of rubble surrounding the castle and felled giants. She walked as quickly as she could towards the main hall where everyone seemed to be congregated. Upon reaching The Great Hall she stopped suddenly, amazed at the amount of people filling the space. The injured laid out being attended to by professors and Madam Pomfrey, the dead and dying on the other side with students and order member’s holding their hands and closing their eyes. Noticing this she spotted Professor McGonagall kneeling between two people, one of them with fushia colored hair, rapidly changing to brown and closing her eyes. Beside her was another person, this one with sandy brown hair. 

“Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God” kept chanting through Hermione’s head as she ran over to where the professor was now sitting, holding Remus’s hand. As she approached she noticed the jagged mark of the curse that Remus had been hit with, knowing it was identical to the one that she had been hit with at the end of her fifth year, knowing it had been cast by Dolohov. She kneeled beside him and he caught her eye, clearly surprised and happy to see her alive and well one last time. Both of them knew that he would not survive the curse as it was already draining his magical core and any remaining color he might have had.

“Ms. Granger, oh goodness, it is good to see you safe,” exclaimed the professor. Hermione diverted her gaze from Remus’s for just a second and gave the professor a terse smile. She was feeling the drain of the fight catching up with her. 

“Yes, professor, it is good to see you safe as well.” remarked Hermione, now looking once again at Remus and seeing his breathing become more labored. She knew that she was going to lose him too. 

“Hermione dear, if you could please stay here with Remus while I get Madame Pomfrey?”

“Of course” replied Hermione, her eyes tracing Remus’s features and then meeting his eyes with a sad smile. She didn’t know if Remus knew of the bond and she needed him to see it to hopefully give him something to hold onto. Looking into his beautiful green and amber eyes, she tightly grasped his hand and once again saw the life that she, he and Severus were supposed to be blessed with. The three of them together hanging out in Muggle London, napping together in a large four poster bed, relaxed and happy. Her walking between the two of them obviously pregnant and about to burst. Lying together in bed again, this time she was feeding one of their children while the others smiled happily at their other baby.

Mornings and nights of making love, the three of them together growing old.

“Mi” whispered Remus with tears in his eyes squeezing her hand softly

“Mus” whispered Hermione.

“Sev is gone, isn’t he?” asked Remus.

“Yes” said Hermione with tears falling from her eyes once again. “He wanted me to let you know that he would have loved us and our future if he could have stayed.”

“Yes, and I would have loved you both too, and our beautiful future, forever” Remus whispered softly looking into her eyes and drawing another ragged breath.

Again Hermione lowered her forehead to Remus’s and against his lips begged him to stay with her. That Sev would always be in their hearts and that she so wanted that beautiful future with him.

Remus pressed his lips to hers, his friend; his would be lover if only there was time, if only fate had shown them this gift earlier. If only fate had intervened.

Remus took one last deep breath staring into her whiskey colored eyes.

Pressing a kiss to Remus’s forehead, nose and finally his silent lips she whispered. “I would have loved you both forever. I would have loved our children and our life together. Without you both, my soul mates, I don’t think that I will survive.” She closed his eyes and took his hand, placing his wand in it and placed it over his heart. With a whisper of magic she bound him in his cloak and leaned forward slightly rocking, her breath coming in harsh pants.

A hundred memories bombarded her mind, remembering times that she had seen both Remus and Severus together, speaking of different ideas about defense and seeing one Albus Dumbledore interrupting them and sending either Severus away or drawing Remus away with another mission.

She remembered times when she had worked up the nerve to approach her professor to discuss a potion that she had questions about or a defense theory she wanted clarification on and Dumbledore would discourage her, reminding her of how busy the professor was and his duties as a spy.

The times at headquarters after the disaster of the Ministry of Magic when she wanted to offer her condolences for Remus’s loss of Sirius or even just a discussion about a book that they both had read and either Dumbledore would interfere or Molly Weasley would.

Multiple times and occasions when they could have connected, even on a platonic friendly level to build upon had been denied them. It had been denied them purposely by one Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. Her loves, her future, had been taken from her by that bastard she seethed. If he wasn’t already dead she would have killed him herself.

Her breath came out in harsher pants as she felt her heart breaking. The tears rolling down her cheeks as she leaned over Remus’s side. 

 

This is where Harry found her……

He had heard the whispers from others that Hermione had been by Remus’s side when he passed and she had kissed him goodbye and hadn’t left him.  
He approached her slowly seeing how pale she looked, how the tears fell unchecked down her cheeks and the closer he got he saw her lean to the side and fall over causing him to rush to her side.

“Hermione!” Harry yelled kneeling beside her, grabbing her shoulder’s to hold her up and turning her face towards him.  
“Mione, where are you hurt? Tell me so that I can help you.” cried Harry.  
“Is he gone Harry?” whispered Hermione.  
“He’s gone Mi” said Harry.  
At his words he felt Hermione relax slightly, though her breathing was still ragged.

“What happened Hermione? What were you hit with?” Harry asked her.

“Nothing hit me Harry, but I have lost too much.” whispered Hermione back to him.

“I’ll help you get it back Hermione, we’ll find your parents, we’ll find Crookshanks….”

“No Harry, you can’t bring back what I’ve lost, I’m sorry. He took them from me, they both took them from me” wheezed Hermione.

“I don’t understand Hermione”

“They were mine, they were meant to be mine and he kept them from me, he kept us from each other and then Voldemort took them from me forever..”

“Who did he take, who kept them from you?” asked Harry

“Sev and Mus were mine Harry, Dumbledore kept us all apart and Voldemort killed them…” “We were meant to meet, we were meant to love each other and bring forth the most beautiful babes…, I saw it, we saw it but it was too late…they’re gone and you can’t bring them back to me and I can’t stay here without them..”

“But you don’t believe in Divination, we’ve won, he’s gone, we can rebuild, we can start over, we can love again..” cried Harry

“Not Divination Harry, she whispered. It was Fate that showed us what could have been what should have been and who stopped it from blessing us. I could have loved them; we could have loved each other. They were mine and I was theirs…” She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I am so proud of you Harry, and so sorry that you had to suffer so much, it shouldn’t have been this way…She wheezed…If I could have saved you and Sev and Remus from the pain that you have endured for your lives…I would in a heartbeat. You deserve to be loved your whole life Harry, my three lost boys..

“Hermione, don’t speak, save your strength” Harry cried looking into her eyes, “don’t leave me, please..”

He knew though, by the words that she said and the way her breathes were coming more shallowly, by the look in her eyes..

“I love you Harry James Potter, my best friend, my brother, my family…...”

Hermione Jean Granger with a look of love in her eyes breathed her last breath and was gone and her brother in all ways but blood, leaned over her and cried.

TBC…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Meeting with Fate

Chapter 1

The room appeared empty, the only light coming from several candled sconces on the wall reflecting on the three caskets that sat side by side. One was a deep dark mahogany in color, smooth and embellished with a sketch of the moon, a stag, a dog and a wolf. Another was ebony black with runes depicted on its lid and the one that sat in between the others was a light vinewood color, not white or cream but almost a tannish grey. It was beautifully decorated with embossed leaves similar to the ones that had appeared on the wand of the witch that it held.

There was music being played softly by an enchanted harp that stood in the corner and flowers were tied in small bunches that lay atop of the caskets perfuming the room with the subtle scents of orange blossoms, monkshood and lilies. 

In the doorway stood a wizard wearing silvery gray robes with moons and glittering stars upon them. On his head was a matching hat and upon his face sat half-moon glasses that magnified the twinkle in his eyes if you looked closely enough.

 

Lightly scanning the room and not seeing anyone within, he entered and proceeded to walk up to the caskets and stood at the end of them. Smiling lightly, his eyes twinkling he rested his hand upon the one in the middle and softly spoke to himself. 

“Oh Miss Granger, I did not expect for you to be one of the fallen. I thought for sure that I would see you come out of this war attached to Mr. Weasley as planned. You were too smart of course for him but he would have grounded your know it all traits and I am sure kept you pregnant for the next 20 years rendering your tireless quest for knowledge useless.”

“Not a happy ending for the Brightest Witch of Her Age but certainly fitting for a third of the Golden Trio that couldn’t leave well enough alone. Of course now that you are dead you will have died a martyr protecting Harry Potter “The Boy Who Lived Again and Mr. Weasley the love of your life”. I am the only one who knows the truth Ms. Granger and apparently the truth set you free rather than love saving you. The soul mate nonsense is just that.”

Walking over to the coffin etched with the images of three friends, Dumbledore laid his hand upon it for a moment and continued. “Mr. Lupin, you actually outlived your purpose years ago keeping those damn Marauders together. I thought for sure that the werewolf packs would have taken care of you time and time again or at the very least Greyback would have shut you up. Even the loss of all of your friends would have killed a lesser person but you were so stubborn and your wolf had such a fierce desire to live. I guess that I should have taken care of that myself and let you play hero with your friends, one of the Death Eaters would have gotten you, if not Severus himself.”

Walking and stopping beside the third coffin he said in a low voice. “Severus my boy, you served your purpose well over these eighteen years. You knew that you were never meant to survive. You of course lasted much longer than I anticipated but that was very useful over the last two years in helping me rid myself of the curse from the ring. You also kept Mr. Riddle from Hogwarts while Mr. Potter and his little friends completed their mission. I must in turn thank you for your tenaciousness in keeping Harry on edge with your hatred of the boy no matter what your vow. I of course provided my own help in perpetuating that so that you would only see James when you looked at him and not his dear departed interfering mother. You thought that I would save her when you begged for my mercy but her death was already foreseen. If Tom hadn’t gotten rid of her I would have.”  
“Each and every one of you have all died as martyrs, but of course it was for the Greater Good. “

With that he walked away towards the end of the aisle and as he was about to leave he turned to his audience of the deceased and with a slight smirk and an unholy twinkle in his blue eyes he said to the room. “I will now find Mr. Potter and inform him of my miraculous resurrection. I will see him together with Ms. Weasley as it should have been from the beginning and put the next part of my plan together. I will of course play mentor to the new Lord and Lady Potter, maybe push them towards the ministry for the new millennium and then look to the future and what the three of us can develop together. We will Always remember to thank you for your service and your sacrifices. “  
With that said he turned once more towards the door to leave the room but was stopped by a figure leaning lazily against the doorway, hands in the pockets of his trousers, messy black hair and piercing green eyes looking at him intently with just a hint of a smirk on his own face.

“Professor Dumbledore sir, how surprising to see you here alive and breathing amongst the deceased this evening, The last time that we met I believed that I was dead and had a choice to return or go onto my Next Great Adventure. You are looking good for a ghost.”

“Oh Harry, so good to see you my boy, so good to see you so well and safe.” I am so very pleased that you came through this war with Tom both safe and sound.” Exclaimed Dumbledore

“Yes, through the war with Tom, well, safe, and sound you say. I don’t know if I would quite agree with you there professor.” said Harry, with a bit of a grimace on his face.

“But look at yourself son, all in one piece. Safe at last, no concerns for Tom coming after you, you can have the life and family that you have always dreamed of. I must say that I have always thought that you and Miss Weasley would make a lovely couple. “Twinkled Dumbledore

“Safe at last, with the family that I’ve always dreamed of,” Replied Harry slowly, his hands tugging on his hair a bit before coming down and resting against the back of his neck. He looked beyond Dumbledore at the caskets behind him. “The family that I have always dreamt of is lying behind you Professor.”

“My best friend, sister whom has never walked away from me, even when I wasn’t always the nicest person to her that gave up her family for me, to help me, lies in that middle casket. My father’s best friend and my honorary uncle, best friend to my dead Godfather lies in that casket to the left. He left behind a son, just as my parents did. And in that casket on the right lies my mother’s best friend, the man that has tried to protect me for the last 7 years to the best of his abilities. This was the family that I dreamed of Professor. Along with my parents, my godfather, my grandparents. That was the family that I dreamed of. Not of the future children that I may have, but for the family that loved me already, that cared for me and wished for my happiness.”

“But Harry, my boy, so many people love you and care for you, the Weasley’s, your Hogwarts professors, all of the people that you have saved by ridding the world of the Voldemort, myself included.” Exclaimed Dumbledore

“But my family is gone, professor”. Said Harry tightly, his eyes hardening and hands clenching into loose fists. “My family is gone; all of them are gone professor. And I believe that you had quite a bit to do with that.”

“But Harry, why would you think that or say that? I have always tried to keep everyone safe, including you all of these years.” said Dumbledore, trying to sound innocent.  
“I don’t think that you want to go there with me Dumbledore.” said Harry quietly as he stood up straighter and looked directly at his former headmaster. “I could be here for ages talking about how you left me on the doorstep of my aunt’s house in November in England with just a blanket and a note, with people that absolutely despised magic and anything different. How in my first year at Hogwarts I almost died, what was it four times? Second year twice, third year at least four times that I can recall. Fourth year I don’t even know where to begin with fourth year….No Dumbledore we won’t go there right now.”  
“You see, one thing that I have learned from both you and from Tom Riddle is that both of you like to pontificate your thoughts, your actions, your plans. I knew that if I just waited and listened long enough that your intentions would become clear, the fact that you were speaking to three dead people doesn’t say much for how sound you have come out of this war with Tom as you say. Frankly I don’t believe that you went into this war with Tom that sound to begin with, or even the one with your former lover Grindewald. Have you ever been sound sir, were you sane before Ariana died or did this insanity begin after her death, when you thought that with the Deathly Hallows you could bring her back?”  
“Enough, Mr. Potter, how dare you imply that I have not had the best interests of the Wizarding World at heart all of these years. I have done and seen things that you could not even imagine!” huffed Dumbledore his eyes narrowing.  
“And I have done and seen things that no seventeen year old should ever see and most of those things lead directly back to you and your Greater Good.” Cried Harry breathing heavily. “What? No more Harry my boy? No more Harry, my son? Back to the days of Mr. Potter now are we? Is that how you got to know Tom Riddle? My boy, my son Tom and then Mr. Riddle? Planning on making me your next Dark Lord Albus? If I don’t fall in line with your little plan to marry me into the Weasley family, a light family that follows and believes everything that you say? If I don’t take you on as my mentor with the ear of the Minister of Magic? I have already been called delusional, a liar. Will you paint me as the next Dark Lord for my actions during war?”

“Harry, I only wanted what is best for you. I want to show you how far you can really go, what you can really do. With me by your side we can change the wizarding world for the better, for people like Ms. Granger, for werewolves like Mr. Lupin. We can create a utopia, the three of us a true triad of power.”

“What is best for me and the wizarding world you say? For people like Hermione and Remus? But they won’t benefit will they? Because they are dead!” yelled Harry his eyes lighting up like the killing curse. “Along with about forty percent of wizarding Britain! By your actions and inactions almost half of our people are gone! Your quest for the Deathly Hallows overrode your reason and allowed Voldemort to return in the first place!”

“You had at the very least sixteen years to destroy the Horcruxes! As soon as you suspected what he had done, you began collecting memories like people collect rubbish to support your theory and instead of ridding the world of those abominations; you decided to wait for me to grow up so that I could defeat him or die trying. Even ignoring the one in my scar for all of those years just for the chance to find the Deathly Hallows and bring back dear, deranged Ariana.” growled Harry

“Enough!” snarled Dumbledore “You have no right to speak her name, to bring her up to me. You wouldn’t have survived if I hadn’t made sure the Dursley’s wouldn’t kill you. You owe me for getting you out of Godrics Hollow before you could be claimed by your most hated professor or brought up by that lush and womanizer of a godfather or god forbid that werewolf Lupin.”

“My family you mean, you supposedly saved me from a family that would have loved me, to make a martyr for your pathetic Greater Good.

“Voldemort did teach me something worthwhile Dumbledore, there is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it.” I’m not weak, nor am I afraid professor, and maybe I do owe you for what you have given to me. You found and gave me all of the Deathly Hallows. That little trick wand in your hand is not the Elder Wand. I never would have put that back in to your tomb where anyone could take it including you! I have the cloak, the wand and the stone. You crowned me The Boy That Lived, a liar and a martyr but now I am The Master of Death and you Albus Dumbdore are nothing!”

With a blinding white flash of light Harry Potter was gone and Albus Dumbledore was left alone looking slowly around the room, for the first time afraid of what he had created. By providing The Boy That Lived with the tools that he never intended him to have, he had in turn created a much more powerful being then he himself and that would not do at all.

 

Turning to leave the room and hopefully hunt down the Weasley family before Harry had a chance to speak with them he was stopped by the sound of a voice in the room of the dead that he was not expecting. As he turned around to look at this new intruder he was shocked to see Luna Lovegood in front of him dressed in bluish white robes with her silvery eyes glowing from within and a gentle smile upon her lips.  
“Miss Lovegood, I apologize that you had to witness Mr. Potters break down. I am hoping to be able to help him find his way back to the light…” he said before he was interrupted.  
“For the Greater Good that you have touted for decades?” Luna questioned in her soft and whispery voice. “Everything that you have done has been for the Greater Good you say. Every move of the witches and wizard chess pieces, every child that you endangered, every soul that you sacrificed as unfeeling as a dementor sucks out a soul, has all been for The Greater Good?”

“Ms. Lovegood is one of the names that I answer to sir, or Luna or even Looney on occasion.” she said with a smirk in her voice. “But those are not my true name. “  
“And dear girl what would you have me call you if those are not your real names?” asked Dumbledore as if he were talking to a slightly for lack of a better word looney girl.  
“Fate” replied the being that looked and sounded like Luna Lovegood with a grin on her face and a mad twinkling in her eyes.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore , upon the day of your birth the fates declared you to be magical, a wizard with the ability to perform magic, occlumency and legilimency with a special gift of seeing the strings of bonds. You were foretold to be a great wizard, a strong leader and a believer and supporter of good. You were also given free will by our creator. The gifts that you were given would in a light or grey wizard provide a safe and peaceful world for wizard and non-magical life alike. By the decisions that you have made and the bonding strings that you have deliberately cut between these three individuals as well as many more, you have disrupted the fates of too many for us to allow you to continue. The protection of several of The Deathly Hollows has prevented us from interfering in your nefarious plans. Now that you are no longer in procession of those tools and by agreement of Harry Potter the Master of Death himself we will be correcting things and as he said, you Albus Dumbledore will be nothing. You will have nothing and you will know that it was by your actions that your fate has come about.”

And with that declaration and a flash of white light the one that looked like Luna Lovegood but answered to Fate disappeared as well as the room with the caskets of the three bonded souls and Albus Dumbledore and the beginning came again but this time with a slight twist because Fate Intervened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this will likely be the shortest chapter of this story. It may seem very unusual and I am not sure if it has been done before or not, but it was the only way that I could picture it. If you need a scene then picture a pitch black room, maybe with one of Hermione’s blue-bell flames in a jar.
> 
> I would love to hear what you all think of this chapter, and I am so very thankful for all of your, Kudos, bookmarks and reviews. Thank you!! 
> 
> If this chapter just doesn’t work, please let me know. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Disclosure: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned. Any bits of the story that you recognize belong to J.K Rowling and any that you do not recognize are Obviously mine.
> 
> Please remember that this story is Un-Beta’d.

Chapter 2  
To Save You

“Hermione”

“Harry”

“I’m sorry Mi”   
“Why are you sorry Harry? I’m fine.”

“Forgive me?”

“I’ll always forgive you.”

“Even for this?”

“I’m sure Harry…..What did you do?”

 

“What I could not do before.”

“What is that?”  
“Save you.”

“But Harry, I wasn’t yours to save.”

 

“You have always been mine to save Hermione, from the troll until forever, just like you tried to save me for all of these years.”

 

“You are my best friend Harry, my family, my heart.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

“Forgive me Mi.”


	4. To Begin Again

Chapter 4   
To Begin Again

 

Hermione Potter was a quiet but precocious child. Born to Charlus and Dorea Potter in March of 1960 along with her twin brother James.

She was a pretty baby girl born with wispy chocolate brown curls and hazel colored eyes nowhere near looking like her brother James with his shock of black hair that never seemed to sit flat upon his head although he did share her hazel eyes. 

They grew up together as twins should. They learned their first steps together, their first words, their colors and their numbers. James became Me for Jamie which as she became older, became her preferred way of addressing her brother unless he has in big trouble and then all three of his names were called forth and he knew that he better have a really good excuse or a massive head start on his sister.

Growing up Hermione had three best friends. Her brother Me of course and her other friends that no one could see but herself. Being her twin did not mean that Jamie could see them but even without seeing them, he believed that they were there because My believed that they were and she could see them.

They appeared to her often when she was a baby as a little boy with black messy hair and bright green eyes and a little girl with long blond hair and silvery blue eyes. They seemed to be close by whenever she had need of them as well as before she fell asleep at night to tell her fantastic stories of a little boy with a lightning shaped scar, a locket, a ring, a diary, a tiara, a snake and a cup.

Hermione was just like other little girls her age. She loved dress up and running around the house with her twin and reading stories with her Mummy and Daddy before bedtime. Her most favorite though and Jamie’s least favorite things to do were the Tea Parties.

Tea Parties had to be set up just so. Hermione asked the elves politely to set up her table and chairs and then she would gather up all of her stuffed animals in a row and invite them to have a lovely tea with her and her brother Jamie.

Now just because it was a lovely day for a tea party, very cloudy with rain pouring down outside the wide window of Potter Manor, did not mean that niceties did not have to be followed. When her mother came into visit she was having a terrible time trying not to laugh. 

James sat in one corner with two of the stuffed animals, a black dog and what appeared to be a rat, pouting. In another corner sat a stuffed Dragon and a tiny dear that looked like Bambi and two little weasels and in a third corner sat a stuffed terrier and a stuffed horse. Meanwhile Hermione sat upon one of her chairs; back straight and pinky held high and spoke in such a serious voice to one of her stuffed wolves, the other sitting across from her and the stuffed hare with grey-blue eyes.

“Hermione, dear” began her mother “Why is your brother sitting in the corner?”

“Mummy, Jamie was being bad. He and Paddy and Wormy were being bold and making fun of Sevvie.”

“Well that wasn’t very well done of him” replied Mrs. Potter, looking at her son with a raised eyebrow.

“And what about Mr. Dragon?”

“Draco and Harry wouldn’t stop fighting, so I made them sit in corner together to talk it out.”

“And your little red dog? “

“Ronnikins wouldn’t stop chewing with his mouth open. It’s quite disgusting”

“And your other Animals pet?”

“The twins were being mean to Ronnikens and Gin Gin the horsie wouldn’t stop fawning over Harry and spouting bad poetry. It almost put me off of my tea.”

“So you are enjoying tea with Mr. Rabbit, Mr. Wolf and Mr. Wolf the second?” asked her mother

“No mummy, I am having a glorious tea with my good friends Sevvie, Mus and Moona Luna the bunny.

Understanding that maybe Hermione needed to be introduced to more kids her own age, even though she had her built in best friend in Jamie and maybe stop, having tea with so many of the ladies that took tea with Mrs. Potter.

“Ok, Love it is time to thank your friends for coming to tea and request the elves cleanup for the afternoon. We must get ready for guests and you and Jamie must look your best and be on your best behaviors’.”

“Yes mummy, come on Me and let’s say goodbye to all of our friends so that we can greet our new guests.”

“Yes My,….. mummy will there be pudding for desert?

“Yes darling there will be pudding for desert. I believe there will be a lemon curd pudding. Headmaster Dumbledore loves lemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with me and this story. I am a first time Fanfiction writer and I am so amazed that my two stories are doing so well. Thank you!
> 
> This is just a short interlude to re-introduce the characters and the story in their new timeline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and any, thoughts or comments that you may have in regards to it, I would love to hear.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters known and loved belong to the great J.K Rowling all others obviously belong to me.


	5. So We Meet Again

When Fate Intervened  
Chapter 5

 

Hermione Cassiopeia Potter did not much care for Albus Dumbledore. From the moment he stepped through the floo, the hairs on the back of her neck and along her arms became raised like her entire body was on high alert. 

It was nothing that he said, just the feeling that she had when he looked at her. She could feel his magic reaching out and touching both her and Jamie and she did not like it. Pouting she moved closer to her brother, took his hand and stared defiantly up at the Headmaster. 

Introductions were made and as the Headmaster bowed down to ruffle Jamie’s hair and to touch upon her own head, she was startled when a voice in her ear said: “Close your mind.” Looking up at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow she stepped out of his reach, pulling Jamie closer to her as she reached back and grabbed onto her father Charlus’s robes.

A tittering laugh was a noise never heard from her mother but this shyness and rebellion that Hermione was exhibiting was not her daughters' normal behavior either and it made her a bit nervous to see her daughters obvious distrust of the Headmaster. Being raised a Potter and introduced to the nefariously Black side of the family, Hermione had never showed any trepidation when being introduced to new and mostly intimidating people. 

 

The grandfatherly Headmaster was one of the least intimidating persons when around children but had obviously set off warning bells in her daughter, if her reluctance to be in direct sight or contact with the old man was enough of an indicator, she would pay a bit more attention to the interaction.

Dinner proved to be entertaining. Headmaster Dumbledore kept them enthralled with stories of the children at the school and he managed to loosen James up a bit with tales of magic and creatures, daring Quidditch flyers and teachers that could morph into animals. Hermione listened to the tales as well, but could not seem to completely relax around the old man.  
When afters had been served and the children were talking quietly amongst themselves while the adults continued with their conversations Hermione grabbed the napkins that had been left behind on the table by the houselves, knowing that the children would and could keep themselves entertained while the adults were otherwise occupied. 

Placing the two napkins between herself and Jamie, she put her finger to the tip of her nose and wiggled it. When nothing happened, she tapped her nose and stared intently at the two napkins and wiggled her nose again, all of a sudden the two napkins rose of their own accord and twisted into the slightly poufy shapes of a man and a woman and began to dance in the space between the two children, twirling around in a complicated waltz.

Utterly gobsmacked Albus looked at the two elder Potters and exclaimed "That is truly remarkable Dorea, Charlus. How long has she been able to perform this kind of intentional magic?"

"Since she was about four years old Albus, Jamie has his moments but Hermione has always been a bit more focused," explained Charlus looking at his children fondly.

"Why is she wiggling her nose? I have seen older children snap their fingers before, sometimes pointing them at the objects that they are trying to manipulate but never by twitching their noses."

 

"It is just something that she began doing recently," explained Dorea. “When she first tried to manipulate objects, she pretended to be a Genie. She wanted a big ponytail and a pink frothy genie outfit and would cross her arms and nod her head forward saying "Your wish is my command" when I asked her to put her toys away. Her toys would then line up and march over to her toy chest."

"Well, that is a bit of complicated magic. She will be truly remarkable when she gets her wand I imagine," said Albus contemplating

"Well Miss Potter," said Albus addressing the young girl directly. "I imagine that you are looking forward to going to Hogwarts in a couple of years."

Looking over at the old man and realizing that she had no choice but to respond to him, now that he was addressing her directly. She replied, "Well Mr. Dumblesdork, I don't know if I want to be going to Hogwarts when I am older." At this, she heard a gasp from her parents and a giggle from her brother.

"But where would you consider going to school young lady", asked Albus. “All of the Potter family and Black family have gone to Hogwarts since the founders themselves."

“My mummy told me that there were schools in different places. I might go to Bo Buttons in France, Oola la. Or I might go to Dern Strange in Buldgaryia or even, even Ivermoney in the United States”, said Hermione getting more excited about the subject.  
Looking at Dorea, Albus was perplexed that she would even mention any other schools to her children.

“At Hogwarts my dear, you could make many new friends and learn ever so much magic.” Said Albus feeling the need to promote his school and the benefits to this young child.

“But I can make friends anywhere.” Said Hermione “As long as I have Jamie and Sev and Mus and Moona Luna and Harry. I have all of the friends that I need...” she finished with a huff.

Seeing that Hermione was becoming a bit riled up and James looked a bit sleepy, Dorea called for their nanny elf. “Posey”. While waiting for the elf to pop in, she turned to her children and said. “James, Hermione, please say goodnight to our guest.”  
Hermione hopping down from her chair gave a short curtsy and James hopping down from his chair, gave a short bow and together as if synchronized said “Good Evening Professor Dumblesdork.  
Taking her charges by their hands, Posey took the children from the room to get them ready for bed. Their parents would be in to kiss them goodnight shortly.


End file.
